The Call to Action Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Call to Action Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Well, I saw two rangers, One was grey and the other was purple. Digit: You and the others are the only rangers here. Robbie Diaz: Well, We can only hope. Vice Principal Luna: Are those the new students? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, They've also have permission registration papers. Vice Principal Luna: Excellent, Now then, If you four would give me your permission registration papers. Cubot: Why don't we try to kidnap someone? Dr. Eggman: It's so bad and deviously evil, I love it! Let's go. Digit: Okay, Egg-Knight is by the bridge of the Egg-Carrier, Here's what we do, Robbie, Sunset, Wes and Jen will face against Egg-Knight and the rest will try to keep the Egg Pawns distracted. Vice Principal Luna: Robbie, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Vice Principal Luna! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Vice Principal Luna, We'll get you down! Dr. Eggman: Ahh, Robbie and Sunset Shimmer, How nice to see you close up. Suddenly, Robbie and Sunset looked and to their surprise, It was Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Eggman... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Yoshi (V.O.): The Call to Action Part 2! Dr. Eggman: You didn't think it would be that easy, Did you? Robbia Diaz: Huh, What do you mean? Dr. Eggman: Well, Let's just say, It'll even the odds, Like this!! Then, Sunset and Amy Rose got caught by the Egg Pawns. Sunset Shimmer: What the!? Amy Rose: Hey, Back off!! The rangers were surprised and were very cross. Mordecai: You won't get away with this, Eggman!! Dr. Eggman: Oh really, And what are you going to do about it? Yoshi: Any ideas, Rob? Robbie Diaz: Easy, We free the others and get out of here. Suddenly, Ransik stepped in the fight. Ransik: We must leave, Now! Robbie Diaz: Huh, Who are you? Then, Ransik uses a smoke bomb to head back towards the dimensional portal to Cyberspace. Dr. Eggman: (coughing) What!? They've escaped! At Cyberspace, Robbie and the others regrouped. Lady Palutena: Robbie! Yoshi! Mordecai! Pit: You're alright, But where're Sunset and Amy? Matt: Yeah, Weren't they with you? Robbie Diaz: (sighing) Eggman's got them. Pit, Lady Palutena and the Cyber Squad: (gasps) Mordecai: Yeah, We weren't able to save them. Yoshi: We feel guilty. Lady Palutena: I see, What a surprise to see you here, Ransik. Ransik: Yes it was, Palutena. Robbie Diaz: Ransik, Is that your name? Ransik: Yes, And I'm also sorry to bring you boys back here, But it's too dangerous to stop him now. Mordecai: Oh, It's okay, We did got a little carried away. Yoshi: Yeah. So, What should we do now? Then, Pit got an communication from the future. Pit: Lady Palutena, We've got a incoming communication. Soon, They were contacted Alex. Pit: Alex, We need your help. Alex: Don't worry, I already know Eggman's plan, But we've even brought along five more friends from Time Force. Robbie Diaz: Five more friends, Who are they anyway? Alex: It's a surprise. Meanwhile, Sunset and Amy were in the cell with Vice Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I hope the others will help us soon. Amy Rose: Luna, Do you think we will get out of here? Vice Principal Luna: I'm not sure if we can, But even with your Ranger Powers, It would be useless to open the cell. Sunset Shimmer: Here, (gives something) Take a look at this. Amy Rose: What's that? Vice Principal Luna: A picture of the Mane 6. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, I was going to give this to Twilight, But I thought I'd want you to give it to them instead. Amy Rose: I see. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you. Back with the others, They were waiting. The music score, The Final Countdown, starts to play. ????: Come here. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: Who's there? Yoshi: Show yourself! ????: It's just us. The five strangers, Who are wearing trench coats and hats came. Robbie Diaz: Who are you guys? ????: Who knows. Then, The time ship arrived at the beach. ????: Let's head inside. As Robbie and the others onboard the Time Ship, The five strangers take their coats and hats off. RobotBoy: Ta-da! Tommy Turnbull: My name is Tommy Turnbull. Gus Bachman Turner: The name's Gus Bachman Turner. Lola Mbola: Lola Mbola. RobotBoy: I am RobotBoy. RobotGirl: And I am RobotGirl. Robbie Diaz: I knew it! You're our new allies! Yoshi: Sweet! Mordecai: Yeah! Robbie Diaz: I'm Robbie, This is Mordecai and Yoshi. Tommy Turnbull: It's nice to meet you guys. Mordecai: Nice to meet you too. RobotBoy: Yes, It is a true honor to meet you. Tommy Turnbull: I told RobotBoy and RobotGirl to act like normal robots, They will never showing off, No fighting and no super activating. RobotBoy: That's right. RobotGirl and I are normal robots. RobotGirl: Uh-huh. Gus Bachman Turner: The G-Man, Reporting for duty. Yoshi: How did Lola became your caretaker? RobotGirl: She and I are good friends. Just then, Lucas, Trip and Katie and Eric came inside the Time Ship. Robbie Diaz: Perfect timing! Wesley Collins: It's great to have you guys back. Lucas Kendall: Same to you and Jen. Katie Walker: We've missed you. Trip Regis: And we're glad you'd make it, Eric. Circuit: How'd it go with you and Wes? Eric Myers: It was okay, Circuit. Nadira: Yeah, It's been a while since we've last seen Sunset Shimmer. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I just hope Sunset, Amy and Vice Principal Luna are all okay. Later, Robbie and his friends are gathered. Robbie Diaz: So let me understand this, Ransik was once your worst enemy, But now, He's your greatest ally? RobotBoy: Oh, I bet it was bad. Lucas Kendall: Yeah, But that was also the time we met the Wild Force Rangers as well. Mordecai: Oh cool, I never knew anything can easily be turn from bad to good. RobotGirl: (giggling) I agree. Gus Bachman Turner: (eating some food) Well, At least you guys still gotta save your friends though. Robbie Diaz: (talks to himself) Yeah. Meanwhile, Sunset, Amy and Luna are still in the Egg-Carrier. Vice Principal Luna: What are we gonna do now? Amy Rose: Man, If only Sonic or Knuckles were here, They could get us out of here. Sunset Shimmer: (has an idea) Hey! I have an idea! Sunset use her cell phone to call Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's Sunset, I have to tell you something. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Sunset, What is it? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Everyone might be in the Time Ship at the beach, I want you and the girls to meet them there... And bring Atticus and Zoe to Palutena, I think it's time they could be great for backup. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, Great idea. That night in the bedroom, Everyone slept in separate rooms. Robbie Diaz: (sleeping and had a vision about becoming the Red Time Force Ranger in D.N.A. Ranger Mode) Come on! RobotBoy: Robbie, Is something wrong? RobotGirl: Maybe he had bad dream. Digit: I don't know about that, RobotGirl, He has a power to see visions. Robbie Diaz: Zzzzz Later that night, His vision continues about D.N.A. Ranger Mode. Robbie Diaz: (woke up and gasps) Whoa?! RobotBoy: (comes opening the door) What happened? Yoshi: You okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm okay, But I had another vision, But this time, It was a power up called "D.N.A. Ranger Mode" RobotGirl: D.N.A. Ranger Mode? (was confused) Mordecai: What's that? Tommy Turnbull: I don't know. Robbie Diaz: I'll tell you guys. The next day, Robbie told the others about his vision. Robbie Diaz: I think that D.N.A. Ranger Mode is a power up that I've gained from my morpher. RobotGirl: So, D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Good thing? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Yoshi: So, What's the plan? Mordecai: We rescue Sunset, Amy and Vice Principal Luna. Matt: Great thinking, Mordecai, Let's put our plan to good use. Pit: Lady Palutena, All system's are ready for the Zords. Lady Platunea: Excellent, Pit. Just then, The Mane 6 came inside the Time Ship. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Everyone. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Twilight, Why're you girls here? Rainbow Dash: We came here as soon as possible from Sunset. Mordecai: Really, Is she okay? Applejack: Don't worry, Mordecai, She'll be alright. Then suddenly, Atticus and Zoe came in. Atticus Akito: Hey, Guys. Robbie Diaz: Atticus, Zoe, What's going on? Zoe Batheart: Twilight told us everything about what you did at the news last night, So, She brought us to Palutena and gave us these. Yoshi: Hey, Those are Data Squad Uniforms and Morphers?! Atticus Akito: Yeah, That's right. Rarity: Who are those munchkins? Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Tommy Turnbull: He's a robot built by Professor Moshimo. Gus Bachman Turner: (eating chocolate) They always save the world from evil villains. Lola Mbola: Yeah, From now on, RobotBoy and RobotGirl are normal robots because they are good friends. Fluttershy: You are a little robot! You are so cute! RobotBoy: I maybe little, But I'm big on the inside. Fluttershy: Well, I don't care how big you are. RobotBoy: Thank you, Fluttershy. I go with you to safe your friends. Tommy Turnbull: No, RobotBoy. You stay in the Time Ship with RobotGirl. Remember, While at Mrs. Kamakazi's house, You got electrified with the electric whip by Dr. Kamakazi. This time, They can do this on their own. RobotBoy: Hmm, Very well, Tommy, I will stay here. RobotGirl: But, We want to help... Robbie Diaz: Listen, It's too dangerous. You will get yourselves killed, We'll take care of Egg-Knight, You got to hold down the fort. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie's right, We'll handle this. RobotBoy: Thanks, We will wait when your return. RobotGirl: Yes, Good luck. RobotBoy and RobotGirl walked over to Robbie. Robbie Diaz: You stay in the Time ship. RobotBoy: Yes, Understood. RobotGirl: Okay, I understand. RobotBoy and RobotGirl went to their rooms. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Everyone, Let's do this. Soon, They prepared the rescue mission and went towards the Egg Carrier to face Egg-Knight. Robbie Diaz: Alright, You robot! Party's over! Egg-Knight: Hmph, I don't think it's going to be a problem, Red Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Egg-Knight. You ask for it! Everyone activated they're morphers. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Everyone, It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! The Rangers morphed. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Time Force! Robbie, Twilight and Wes: Power Rangers Unite! And colors of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Egg-Knight: Oh yeah, Well get a load of this! Egg-Knight was fully powered up and upgraded. Egg-Knight: Try this! The fight is on and everyone attacked, But Egg-Knight was too stronger to fight. Egg-Knight: (laughs evilly) Not even a scratch. Yoshi: He's UNSTOPPABLE! Mordecai: Okay, That's it! Mordecai used his Delta Lance to strike a hit, But it didn't work. Egg-Knight: Hmph, No chance. Atticus Akito: Come on, Zoe, Let's use our weapons. Zoe Batheart: Right. Atticus and Zoe summoned their weapons, The Metal Crossbow and Hearted Wand. Atticus Akito: (shoots some arrows) Metal Arrows! Zoe Batheart: (used her wand) Hearted Wand! Egg-Knight: Ugh, What's this?! Then, Robbie's morpher glowed and gained the ability to D.N.A. Ranger Morph. Robbie Diaz: My vision is real, This is awesome. Egg-Knight: What?! Suddenly, Robbie pressed the button on his morpher. Computer: Time Force D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Robbie Diaz: Alright! Time for Time Force! With the combined power with D.N.A. Mode in his morpher, He became the Red Time Force Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, Now this is what I call D.N.A. Morphing! Digit: No way! Yoshi: Wow! Robbie fought him gained scratches on. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad Final Strike, TIME SLASH!!!!! Egg-Knight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Egg-Knight was defeated. Robbie Diaz: (blows some smoke out of his morpher) Mordecai: Let's go rescue Sunset, Amy and Luna! Robbie Diaz: Right! The Rangers went to save Sunset, Amy and Vice Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset! You three okay? Amy Rose: We're okay! Vice Principal Luna: Yes. Robbie Diaz: Come on! Meanwhile in the Time Ship, RobotBoy and RobotGirl pacing about the rangers' safety. RobotGirl: I hope everyone comes back safely. RobotBoy: Robbie and the others will be fine. RobotGirl: Oh, Are you sure? RobotBoy: You know, Robbie is like a human in the outside, But he's a ranger on the inside. RobotGirl: Oh, You really think so? RobotBoy: They will be fine, RobotGirl, That's a promise. RobotBoy went to his room. Back with the others, Dr. Eggman came in the Egg Walker. Dr. Eggman: Stop right there, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Eggman?!?! Rarity: What are you doing here?! Dr. Eggman: I came to stop you from ruining my plans! Robbie Diaz: I don't think so. Robbie defeated Eggman by slicing his Egg-Walker. Dr. Eggman: No! Tommy Turnbull: Let's get out of here. At Canterlot High School Gym, Sunset was surprised about Robbie's new power. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Robbie, I'm surprised that you were able to Fusion Morph like that. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I just can't believe it actually happened. Yoshi: Looks like you've got some training to do. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Principal Celestia: Well done, Everyone, In your act of courage and your actions from stopping Dr. Eggman's plan and by saving Vice Principal Luna, It is my pleasure to reward you each a medal, Congratulations. Celestia gave medals to Robbie, Sunset, Yoshi, Amy Rose and Mordecai. Robbie Diaz: Wow! Mordecai: Sweet! Yoshi: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: All right! Amy Rose: Wahoo!! Apple Bloom: Flamsakes, Big sis, The Data Squad Rangers are so awesome. Applejack: Indeed they are, Apple Bloom, Indeed they are. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys, Let's head back to Cyberspace. Later at Cyberspace, Lady Palutena was waiting for Robbie and the others. Lady Palutena: Well done, Rangers, Looks like another job is done. Robbie Diaz: Sure is, Palutena. Tommy Turnbull: Yeah. Pit: Guess what, We've got something for you. Lady Palutena: That's right, Here. Then, Tommy, Gus, Lola, RobotBoy and RobotGirl had became Data Squad Supporters. Gus Bachman Turner: Whoa, Awesome. Tommy Turnbull: No way! Lola Mbola: Amazing! RobotBoy: Yowzers! RobotGirl: Are we supporters of the Power Rangers Data Squad? Lady Palutena: That's right. Digit: Congratulations, Everyone. Matt: Way to go! Robbie Diaz: (felt a tug on his uniform) RobotBoy: Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yes, RobotBoy? RobotBoy: Can RobotGirl and I sleep with you? Because we could use a break. Robbie Diaz: Sure, Why not? Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl went to his room. Tommy Turnbull: I think he take good care of Robotboy and Robotgirl. Lola Mbola: Yeah, Maybe your right. Robbie took a good rest. The End Then, The third episode preview begins. Yoshi: Hey, It's me, Yoshi here. Whoa, Looks like Rob's pretty sick, It might be the bad case of the common cold. But then, Mordecai and I went on a mission to Corinth. That's how we met the RPM Rangers and decided to work together to find a cure... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: Robbie's Sick Day, Make sure not to miss this. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts